Boreholes are drilled deep into the earth for many applications such as carbon sequestration, geothermal production, and hydrocarbon exploration and production. Accurate knowledge of various subsurface materials is vital in order to make efficient use of drilling resources and to make best use of the subsurface environment.
Many different types of tools and instruments may be disposed in the boreholes to perform measurements to characterize the various subsurface materials. One type of tool is referred to as a resistivity logging tool. The resistivity logging tool performs electrical resistivity measurements of the subsurface materials as the tool is conveyed through a borehole penetrating those materials. Once the resistivity data is obtained as a function of depth, the data is “inverted” to estimate the physical and electrical properties of the materials from which one would obtain such measurement data. Hence, it is important that both the tool and the inversion model are calibrated in order to provide an accurate characterization of the subsurface material. It would be well received in the drilling industry if accurate and low cost methods for calibrating logging tools and inversion models could be developed.